Stutter
by Elis Narene
Summary: Sena can never say what he means especially about what he feels for Suzuna. These are his frustrations parodied in Taylor Swift's 'You Belong To Me'.


_A/N - Heard Taylor Swift's 'You Belong To Me' on the radio while I was on my way home one day and somehow this parody just came to me. Suzuna and Sena must've been lurking around somewhere up there. But then toward the end the insanity started to run out, hence the rather lame, cheesy ending. :( But do R&R if you can, pleaseandthankiu! :)_

* * *

**St-St-St-Stutter**

"Sena! Look out!"

The boy with spiky brown hair turned just in time to come nose-to-nose with the sharp end of a football. "Wha-?" his eyes widened, before he collapsed backwards. Angry quarreling played the melody to the pool of stars that danced before his eyes.

"That's NOT how you discipline your players!"

"Keh, Fucking Shrimp was daydreaming…"

Then the stars made way to surround an impish face, topped with upturned nose and framed with blue hair. Taki Suzuna, the girl of his dreams peered anxiously down at him. "Sena, are you alright?" Sena felt his face flushing and he wished the ground would swallow him whole. He promptly fainted again.

_You're on the side with your brother, you're upset__  
__He's pirouetting not caring what you said__  
__I smile to myself cause it's cute the way you do_

He woke up in the nurse's office to the sight of Taki twirling round and round on one leg by his bedside. "Ah ha ha! Good-o morn-ing my comrade!"

"Taki? What are you doing here?" Sena put a hand to his forehead; all that spinning was making him a little dizzy.

"My sister said to stay here and keep guard so that's what I'm doing!" He leaned over and whispered not-very-softly to Sena, "I think she likes you!" and gave him a big wink.

Face flaming red, Sena got up abruptly, "I… I think I'll go to class now…eh heh heh heh."

_I'm in my room, it's a typical Tuesday night__  
__You're out with friends laughing probably having fun__  
__And all I do is try to text you 'How are you?'__  
_

Sitting at his desk, trying to get his homework done but failing and toying with his phone instead, Sena almost dropped it when it beeped.

'Sena! Are you feeling better now?' the text read.

'I'm great!' he began to type, then promptly erased. "Uh… how do I say this…?"

'I'm doing ok…' he hit the backspace button again.

'I'm much better thanks.' Finally satisfied with the first sentence, he frowned trying to construct the next. 'Where are you?' Shaking his head he erased that, "That's too straightforward!" and sat in silence for the next few minutes wondering what to say, all the while getting redder and redder.

The final message read, 'I'm much better thanks. Resting at home… how bout you? I'll see you tomorrow.'

_But you wears short skirts, I wear eyeshields__  
__You're cheer captain and I'm on the ball field__  
__Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find__  
__That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you__  
__Been here all along so why can't you see?__  
__You belong with me__  
__You belong with me__  
_

At practice the next day Sena was putting on the rest of his gear when he saw Suzuna and hurriedly pulled his helmet, eyeshield and all, over his head. She was laughing and talking to some of her friends, skating backwards ahead of them. Then his gaze fell on the stool Doburoku-sensei had left on the pitch, behind her.

Without thinking, he ran full-speed to her, catching her just as she fell.

A shocked silence fell upon the laughing girls, and then they began clapping and giggling amongst themselves. Sena blushed bright red, forgetting he had the eyeshield on. He let Suzuna down gently albeit hurriedly and sped to the locker room, unable to miss one of them saying, "Ooh Eyeshield 21 has a thing for you! That was so romantic! I wonder who he is…?"

Suzuna stared after him, wide-eyed she whispered, "Sena-kun…"

_Walkin the streets with you in your roller blades__  
__I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be__  
__Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself__  
__Hey isn't this easy?__  
_

She was licking an ice cream cone daintily, skating alongside him. He sneaked glances at her but avoided meeting her gaze, content just to be walking her home and listening to her cheerful chatter.

This kept up until she stuck the ice cream cone under his nose. "Ne, Sena, you want some?" she grinned.

"Ah, no it's alright…cold!" he yelped. She took away the cone, laughing at his creamy ice cream moustache. He licked at it, "It's actually quite good."

She leaned in till they were almost nose to nose, in trepidation, Sena half-closed his eyes when she suddenly wiped a smidge of ice cream on his nose and skated quickly away. He just stood there, stunned for moments before he gave chase laughing with part relief, "Hey!"

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town__  
__But still it's cute when you scrunch up in a frown __  
__Since we bumped I can't stop thinking bout you__  
__Hey, wontcha cheer and look my way too?__  
_

"Eyeshield 21! Eyeshield 21!" Suzuna led the cheer in high spirits, waving her pom poms in the air as Sena emerged from the tunnel in full gear.

Later when they were alone, she complained, "It's such a mouthful… I'd much rather just say, 'Sen-na! Sen-na!' See, so much easier! Won't You-nii reveal your identity soon?" She flopped onto the ground drawing her knees up to her chest.

"Eh heh heh… I don't think so. I'd rather not face the reporters anyway." He scratched the back of his head nervously in an awkward gesture.

"Then I guess I'll just continue being Eyeshield 21-san's girlfriend then!" she smiled cheekily quoting the news. "Suzuna!" he turned away to hide his blushing face.

_You wears short skirts, I wear eyeshields__  
__You're cheer captain and I'm on the ball field__  
__Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find__  
__That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you__  
__Been here all along so why can't you see?__  
__You belong with me__  
_

With a huff she said, "But of course after they found out I was related to one of the players, they pounced on it. Taki's little sister… It's so annoying!" she kicked a trash can and it toppled over. "Couldn't they have said, 'the head cheerleader' or even just 'Suzuna'?"

Sena looked embarrassed to be witness to this outburst. "But, Suzuna, they just call me Eyeshield 21 too."

"You want to be called Eyeshield 21 though." Her expression softened, "Don't you?"

_Standin by, waiting at your back door__  
__All this time how could you not know that?__  
__You belong with me__  
__You belong with me_

_Oh I remember you falling into my arms getting worried over me __  
__I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry__  
__I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams__  
__I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.__  
_

He shrugged, "I guess I don't mind, really. But you'll always be 'Suzuna' to me."

"Sena understands me best!" she gave him a big hug. "Now go tell my stupid brother that!"

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?__  
__Been here all along so why can't you see?__  
__You belong with me_

_Standing by or waiting at your back door__  
__All this time how could you not know that__  
__You belong with me__  
__You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe__  
__You belong with me__  
__You belong with me__  
_

"Okay, cut! It's a wrap, Fucking Shrimps!"

"Ne, You-nii, you write cheesy lines pretty easily, don't you?" Suzuna skated up to Hiruma, nudging him in the ribs. "Maybe you should have acted with Mamo-nee instead of me and Sena."

"Kekekeke what would I do that for? They're lines the Fucking Shrimp would say anyway!" Hiruma looked positively gleeful as he switched off the camcorder. "This fucking parody of that damned pop singer will gain us plenty of fucking viewers in no time!"

Then he added in a more sinister tone, "And great record for my notebook."

"Sena, you acted very convincingly! Good on you… maybe you should have joined the drama club after all. Not to mention it's safer too…" Mamori rambled on, casting shifty-eyed glances at Hiruma.

Sena smiled weakly, watching Suzuna pester Hiruma he said out loud, "It wasn't all an act." Then muttered to himself, "If only I could make you mine…"


End file.
